ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Visiting the Toxic Jungle
The next morning, Nausicaä plans to leave the valley with one of the guards. Ratchet keeps thinking over the voice ringing in his head. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. We're ready to head out in a few minutes. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. *puts on her backpack* Terra: Everything all set, Genis? Genis: Yeah. I'm ready. Kiva: Me too. I got everything in my backpack. Terra: Hmm.. You're sure you check everything? Kiva: Yes. I got my bottle of water, my axe, my knife, my first aid kit and some food. Terra: That's great. Ratchet: *laughs* Better watch yourself, Kiva. Your boyfriend's up to something again. Kiva: I know, Ratchet. Terra: Well, Meg once said "People always do crazy things when their in love". Kiva: Oh yeah? What type of crazy things? Terra: Well.. New surprises, for example. Kiva: Is that so? Ratchet: Wait... Did you two--- Terra: Of course not. Kiva, turn around for a second. - Kiva turns her back and Terra pressed a button on her backpack. The inner side became more editable and the outer side transformed into a glider for her size and power. Ratchet: Terra.. What did you do to Kiva's pack? Kiva: Oh my goodness! Terra: I thought Kiva could use a personal ride, so I upgraded her pack to make things a bit easier. There's even a quote in Latin. I asked Kara to sprayed it down. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Clank: What does the quote say? Terra: "We choose to live in the light". Kiva: Aw... So sweet. Terra: I felt this is the right thing to do, since there are many airships flying around. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Let's get inside. - Kiva deformed her new glider and is about to enter an airship, but she quickly turns and kisses Terra again. Kiva: Thanks again, Terra. Terra: You're most welcome. - Kiva and Terra got inside the airship, following by Nausicaä last. The airships took off to the skies, but the air-crafts are attacked by a soldier in Pijite. With no other choice, Terra ran to the door to the clouds above. Kiva: Be careful, Terra. Terra: I can't do this alone. Here - wear these googles and fly with me. Kiva: Well, alright. - Terra fly to the skies first and, following his instructions, Kiva tested out her new glider. It turn out to be steady and fast as Terra's Keyblade. Her googles suddenly on and can hear her boyfriend. Terra: Kiva, can you hear me? Kiva: Oh yeah, I can hear you! Terra: Okay, good. Guess I forgot to tell you about the googles you just put on. Kiva: It's like a walkie-talkie. Terra: That's right. But that's not all. The lens showed who are you talking to while gliding through the skies. Kiva: That's awesome! Terra: You can thank me later. We need to get everyone out of the air-crafts before-- - Another airship was blown to bits by the Pijite plane. Terra: We need to hurry. Kiva: Right! - Both Kiva and Terra got Ratchet and the group out of the aircraft one by one. Sasha called in the dropshop for emergency pick-up. Terra is about to pick up Nausicaä but a small air vessel got out of the airship just in time. Kiva: Oh no.. Terra: Kara, is Nausicaä still on board? Karasu: No, she's in a air vessel, trying to get away. Follow it. Terra: We're on it. Kiva, Nausicaä got away. Kiva: Whew.. Thank goodness.. Terra: She's heading down to the surface. I'm going after her. Ratchet: Terra, come in. Terra: Captain. Nausicaä is heading down the surface. Ratchet: I know. Catch up to her with Kiva. Terra: Understood. Kiva, we're going in. Kiva: Alright. - As Kiva and Terra gets closer to Nausicaä, a light blue aura surrounded them. Kiva was slightly caught off-guard by the aura around her. Kiva: Oh, pretty.. Terra: Huh.. The Non-Toxic Shield.. Hope this works... Kiva: Define hope.. Terra: Desire for a certain thing to happen. Kiva: Not that type of define! Terra: Oh.. Right, let's move! - The two decent from the clouds and enter the Toxic Jungle. There, they find Nausicaä trying to talk to people on the other aircraft, who also escaped. Kiva: Thank goodness.. Terra: She's alright.. Wait.. What is she doing? - Nausicaä hold her breath and take off her mask, hoping that will convince the people on the aircraft will pull a tether. Kiva: She's holding her breath. Terra: Man, that was a close call.. Kiva: I'll say. - Nausicaä called out and quickly puts her mask back on. The airships landed on the waterfront, seeing the bugs in the horizon. Kiva: Bugs, over there. Terra: We shouldn't stay here long. - Several creatures from the waters, called the Ohm, appeared and gave Nausicaä a hearing of a child singing a tune. Her heart also full of light, Kiva can heard the song as well. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: What did you hear, sweet pea? Kiva: A song.. Terra: Coming from these creatures..? Strange, it feels like.. Kiva: What? Terra: I don't know.. It feels like an innocent soul just having fun.. Kiva: Like a child.. Terra: Yeah.. - The Ohm lets Nausicaä go and several gunshots are heard not to far from them.. Kiva: What was that? Terra: Sounds like our survivor. Let's go! Kiva: Alright! - Nausicaä quickly finds the survivor and are being chased by another bug. But they both got stuck on quicksand and Terra quickly has an idea. Kiva: What's your idea, Terra? Terra: I'm going in after them. *puts a sonar beacon on a tree* Tell the captain to track a beacon to my location. Kiva: You got it, Terra. - Kiva fly back to the skies and sees a dropship. The hatch opens and Kiva took her googles off and confronts Ratchet. Kiva: Ratchet, Terra put the sonar beacon on a tree. Genis: What? You lost him?? Kiva: I didn't. He was going after Nausicaä. Ratchet: I understand. What happened to her? Kiva: She's stuck in quicksand. Reia: This forest.. Ratchet: Did you say something? Reia: Yeah. Before I was brought back with the Dragon Balls, I have a chance to learn many things including knowledge of many worlds. This forest reassembles a volcano. It has a hot surface and, when it erupts, spread the lava in its wake. But it comes solid with time. The Toxic Forest has the same concept, but the familiar resemblance was upside down. Kiva: Gosh.. Raine: So, it is safe to enter the lower part of the forest? Reia: Yes. And that's where we find Nausicaä and Terra. Kiva: Okay, let's go. - The dropship appeared at the quicksand, where Terra placed the beacon. Ratchet: Kara, turn on the non-toxin. Karasu: Understood. - The group surround themselves with the sheild and the hatch opens. Reia retrieves the beacon from the tree. Reia: I'll go first. The rest of you will follow. - Reia jumps first and dive straight down towards the lower part of the forest. Kiva: Anything yet? Karasu: Still have a pulse underneath. She's alive. Ratchet: Thanks, Kara. Keep an eye open for any activity. Karasu: Understood. Happy hunting, captain. Kiva: Alright! Let's go! - The gang jumps to the quicksand, but Kiva accidentally hits a tree branch and took a tough landing. The sight for the lower part reveals at the next scene. Category:Scenes